


Under Cover

by tomogatchii



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Light Sexual Tension, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss! Jaebum, No Sex, Tense, Undercover AU, Undercover Police Officer! Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomogatchii/pseuds/tomogatchii
Summary: Jinyoung takes his last and most dangerous chance to capture the most infamous man alive. Would he be able to fulfill his duty or slip deeper into this game of war?





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just reposting this from Tumblr! Hope that you all enjoy!

Jinyoung pops open the trunk of a used car; stolen from a local parking lot. While you could say that he was used to this repetitive action, he still had the slightest of chills brewing under his skin. For the first time, he was accompanying the man he’s been after for years. The man with so much shit under his name it sent the most horrendous of prickles up Jinyoung’s skin but he couldn’t afford to lose right now, not while he was so close.

Jinyoung’s eyes fall on a small briefcase. 

“What are you waiting for?” a deep voice calls out to him, snapping him away from his thoughts.

Jinyoung quickly grabs the case and shuts the trunk, turning to follow the man before him. Jaebum was in a fitting and expensive suit. He looked like the epitome of sex, money, and power. His hair was slicked back revealing his forehead and fatal features. He was devastatingly charming and handsome, easy to win the hearts of millions. Jinyoung was merely dressed in the cheapest most affordable dress suit that he had the money for, not to mention that his shoes were nearly run to holes. Nonetheless, his looks were just as rivaling to Jaebum’s if all the stares he got while on the job had any say.

The two walk into an abandoned warehouse with nothing but the moonlight to guide them. The building was tall with long windows to each side and a few chairs and tables were recklessly abandoned. It looked like this was a regular meeting place for these kinds of deals. 

Jaebum pushes his sleeves carelessly up his forearms and pulls up a random chair. Taking the hint, Jinyoung quickly retrieves the closest table, careful with the case. He sets the table in front of Jaebum and carefully places down a handkerchief thin and crisp from his inner jacket pocket and lays it flat, placing the briefcase on top of it.

“You know,” Jaebum interrupts the silence, leaning leisurely in his seat, “I’ve kept my eyes on you for a while.” After there was no response, Jaebum continued, “Park Jinyoung, correct?”

Jinyoung straightens up, becoming more aware of his surroundings, “Yes, sir.”

Jaebum begins messing with the sleeves of his dress shirt, unfolding them to neatly fold them again, “Jinyoung,” Jaebum mumbles as if he was letting the taste of his name settle on his tongue, “Jinyoung-ssi, joined five years ago, at the ripe age of twenty.”

At this point, Jinyoung had nothing left to do but stand beside Jaebum, watching as he toyed with his sleeves, watching as his muscles flexed under the tightness of the fabric. His veins twitch with every movement, skin glistening beautiful pearls in the moonlight.

Jaebum sighs, “First kill on October 6th, 2015 and won my trust with a valuable heist on March 20th the following year. Ever since, you’ve performed excellently and have never failed to execute flawlessly.” Jaebum flicks a speck of dust from his perfectly manicured nails, unbothered by the sudden tense atmosphere.

Jinyoung falters from the strings of his history. His hands gripping tightly to one another as he recalled the innocent lives that were forced to live in hiding. Never once had he intentionally shed innocent blood, but even so, all of the faces of his victims still burn in the back of his skull. Jinyoung looks at the case, what was Jaebum planning? Why was he mocking his history? Why bring up his past now?

Jinyoung could only rely on the people he worked with to truly help finish this off. The ones who knew everything deep down. He thinks about his partner keeping up his side of the plan. Whatever Jaebum was on about, all Jinyoung had to do was stall.

As far as Jinyoung knows, Jaebum is here for a deal with the Chinese mafia but if Jackson plays his cards right then they should’ve been caught at the airport by now. Jinyoung feels a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead, any time now. This is it.

“Jinyoung-ssi?” Jaebum peaks up at him from his seat, “You could have the world.”

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum with caution and curiosity. Of all things, this was not what he expected.

“There comes a time,” Jaebum leans forward in his seat, watching the specks of dust on the table flow with the wind, “When one’s morals and values will be questioned.”

Jinyoung watches Jaebum’s every movement. Who’s morals and values?

“All you have to do is find what’s most important to you,” Jaebum simply says. His words offering the comfort of choice but his voice tells Jinyoung the complete opposite. Do me a favor, it says.

There was a moment, a still air before Jinyoung knew that Jaebum wasn’t going to be asking for any favors right now, right here of all times and places. As far as he knew Jaebum, this favor was far down the road.

“I trust you,” is all Jaebum says, “I trust you to do what I want you to.”

Jinyoung looks from Jaebum to the briefcase. Fuck, if Jackson didn’t hold up his side of the plan then Jinyoung was in deep shit. There’s only so much a bullet vest can do.

“Are you curious?” Jaebum taps on the case, two little love taps.

Jinyoung’s cogs turn in his head before he gives a nod, “Do you mind if I have a look?”

“Not at all,” Jaebum motions for Jinyoung to step in closer as he got up from his seat. As Jinyoung takes two steps to close the gap between him, Jaebum, and the briefcase, Jaebum pops it open. 

Jinyoung’s eyes blink once, twice. Empty. The case was empty.

“Jinyoung,” a voice spoke in his ear, “We’re surrounding the area. We’ve got all grounds and exits covered. We have you on-site. Do you copy?”

It was Yugyeom’s voice. It was Yugyeom calling to him in his earpiece but it was Jaebum’s gun pressed to his head.

“Jinyoung-ssi,” Jaebum whispers against the back of his neck, “You of all people should’ve known that I won’t go down without a fight. I need to keep up appearances after all.”

Fuck a bullet vest! Jaebum pulls Jinyoung away from the table as he heads outside. His vice grip burning on Jinyoung’s arm. Before them was a swarm of police lights and a flood of weapons pointed directly at them.

“Im Jaebum, we have you surrounded. Surrender now or you will be shot,” a disembodied voice speaks through a megaphone.

“I don’t think that will be the case, commander,” Jaebum says, his arm tightening around Jinyoung, “You see, I have one of you keeping me company. A single move from any of you will be the end for both me and our precious friend here.”

“Are you looking for a negotiation, Im Jaebum?”

“My only condition,” Jaebum says as his grip loosens, “Jinyoung and Jinyoung only will be the one to arrest me.”

There was a signal of agreement and Jaebum lets Jinyoung go. At the opportunity, Jinyoung knocks the gun out of Jaebum’s hands and brings him to the floor.

“Im Jaebum, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” Jinyoung says breathily, using his weight to hold Jaebum down, “You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you,” Jinyoung pulls the cuffs from his back and attaches them to both of Jaebum’s hands, “Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

Jaebum smiles, “Soon,” he says.

Jinyoung takes a brief moment to look at Jaebum. All these years, following him, tracing his every move. Why? Why hasn’t he figured him out yet? Why does he intrigue him so much? Flashes of red and blue cover Jaebum’s face and Jinyoung brings them both up, heading to the nearest police car.

“Was I right or was I wrong to keep you, Jinyoung-ssi?” Jaebum asks with a smirk.

His body bent low with his hands caught behind him and an arm wrapped around his head as he was escorted into the police car. His well-tailored suit stretching according to his movements, tight against his body.

Jinyoung felt a hammering in his chest, a deeper adrenaline running through his veins. Jaebum looks into his eyes, was this a question he had an answer to? Jinyoung didn’t know.

He grips the side of the car door, “That’s something you’d have to decide for yourself,” He says as he slams the door shut.

Jinyoung watches Jaebum’s smirk form into a half-moon smile. He watches as Jaebum leans back in his seat laughing and though Jinyoung could hear nothing but the sound of sirens he could feel Jaebum’s laughter creeping up the back of his neck. For someone with such a beautiful face, he was nothing but a monster.

For the last time, Jinyoung watches Jaebum drive away in the back seat of a car. His whole body feeling like lead as he stood there, watching the car turn a corner farther and farther away.

“You did good,” Jackson’s arm hooks around Jinyoung shoulders, “We did it.”

It takes a moment too long before Jinyoung answers with a smile. Sensing the tension still residing in Jinyoung, Jackson rubs his shoulders.

“C’mon,” Jackson pulls Jinyoung from his rooted spot, “Let’s go get Yugyeom and I’ll treat you both. We all worked hard for some nice cold beer, huh.”

Jinyoung laughs at that, “What did the maknae do?”

“I’m still on,” Yugyeom whined through the headpiece, “Jackson-hyung, I’ll take you up on that offer!”

Jinyoung felt lighter, but still, something deep within him, something he wishes didn’t exist was a feeling. A feeling that this wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudos! Let me know what you liked and disliked! Not sure if I want to continue this plot but I do have a few ideas brewing (unfortunately no deeper plot thought, just character stuff).


End file.
